Litwick
|} |ndex=607 |udex=113 |u2dex=190 |karea=Mountain |kdex=065 |height-ftin=1'00" |height-m=0.3 |weight-lbs=6.8 |weight-kg=3.1 |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Amorphous |eggcycles=21 |expyield=55 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=127 |color=White |catchrate=190 |evtotal=1 |evsa=1 |body=05 |pokefordex=litwick |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Litwick (Japanese: ヒトモシ Hitomoshi) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 41, which evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Litwick is a small, candle-like Pokémon with a purple flame atop its head, which is powered by life energy that it absorbs. Its body and two stubby arms are made of primarily of white wax. The folded, melted wax lays over its right eye, and leaves only the bright yellow left eye visible. It has a small smile under a protruding upper lip. Litwick pretends to guide people and Pokémon around by illuminating darkened areas. However, it is actually sucking away their life energy and leading them to the Ghost World. In the anime, the flame is shown to grow as it continually absorbs life energy. In the anime Major appearances A group of Litwick appeared in Scare at the Litwick Mansion! where they, along with a tried to take , , and to the Ghost World. Minor appearances A Litwick made an appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!, where a real Litwick was mixed up with candles designed after them. Multiple Litwick appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A Trainer's Litwick appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Litwick appears in the Pokémon Adventures manga under the ownership of . It was kidnapped by Team Plasma but saved after , , Iris and Burgh, located Team Plasma's hideout in Castelia City with the help of Black's Pignite. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta owns a Litwick, which succeeded in weakening a wild enough for Monta to be able to capture it. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Hauntyard: Misty Edgewater, Cave: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Ignis, Valora, Spectra}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Skill Treasury (1F-15F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 3}} |area=Night Festival: Stage 25}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By s |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} Side game data |- 's dance. They are worried that they may absorb someone's vital energy if they dance. }} |- when its Attack is 84 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=608 |name2=Lampent |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=609 |name3=Chandelure |type1-3=Ghost |type2-3=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Litwick, along with , , and Mega Camerupt, has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Litwick also has the lowest Speed base stat among Pokémon, tied with Mega Sableye. Origin Litwick is a combination of (a blue, black, or purple-fire associated with ghosts and , equivalent to the western ) and a . It may also be based on the cliché of ghostly floating candles. Name origin Litwick may to be a combination of lit (past tense of to light) or little and . Wick might also refer to wicked. Hitomoshi may be derived from 火点し hitomoshi, which means to light a lamp but also describes the person who leads a funeral procession in Japan with a torch, matching its Pokédex entry saying it leads people astray and then sucks out their life force. It may also derive from 人燃し hitomoshi (to burn a man death). In other languages |fr=Funécire|frmeaning=From and |es=Litwick|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lichtel|demeaning=From and |it=Litwick|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=불켜미 Bulkyeomi|komeaning=From , , and ; literally means "one who turns on the lights" |zh_cmn=燭光靈 / 烛光灵 Zhúguānglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Литвик Litvik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Lichtel fr:Funécire it:Litwick ja:ヒトモシ pl:Litwick zh:烛光灵